Model 3
Not to be confused with the Tesla Roadster or Tesla Cybertruck. Overview The''' Tesla Model 3''' is a vehicle in Jailbreak that costs $16,000 in-game cash. It is based on the Tesla Model 3. Its stats are great for its price and its location(s) can come in handy, being found at the two parking lots with Badimo car chargers. The first spawn point is located near the entrance of the tunnel near the Jewelry Store, and the second is near the Bank. It is one of the quietest vehicles in the game due to its silent motor, and carries a nice amount of passengers, making it a contender for team getaways. Performance At first glance the Model 3 is a subpar vehicle, having slow speed and acceleration with its stock engine. However, with the level 5 engine, the Model 3 boasts a much improved dexterity, beating the Mclaren in acceleration while being slightly faster than the Black Hawk in top speed, all while costing only $16,000. Along with its amazing handling, this makes it nearly unmatched for impromptu getaways and early game grinding. Speed The Model 3 has one of the best accelerations in the game. It's acceleration is only slightly slower than some supercars that cost exponentially more. The top speed is, (as mentioned above) more than impressive for its price tag, being comparable to many low-mid tier supercars such as the Mclaren and Ferrari when it comes to mid-term distances. The only downside of its speed is its reverse, being as slow as the Roadster and Volt Bike. Ability The handling is excellent, remaining manageable and smooth at even its highest speeds. Its downsides do begin to show in its off-roading however, where it proves lacking due to its low suspension and lower center of gravity. But it should be noted that these perks do give it decent ramping ability. Gallery Model3 Front.png|The front of the Model 3. Model3 Left.png|The left side of the Model3. Model3 Rear.png|The rear of the Model 3. Model3 Right.png|The right side of the Model 3. Model3 Top.png|The top of the Model3. Model3 Spoiler.png|The classic spoiler equipped on the Model 3. Model3 Sirens.png|The Model3 equipped with police sirens. Trivia *Elon Musk (The CEO of Tesla, Inc.) gave asimo3089 permission to use the Tesla Model 3 in Jailbreak. *A real Model 3 can seat 5 people, but this one seats 4. *When a player releases the gas pedal (W button, RT, or Joystick) the Model 3 behaves like a real electric car, slowing down instead of coasting. *Although it is an electric car and does not have an engine (it uses electric motors), the Garage allows for Engine Level upgrades. *When Jailbreak was first released, the Model 3 was a free vehicle. This was later changed. * Before the Supercar Update, the Model 3 did not spawn at the charging station near the Bank. * In the BETA of Jailbreak, ''a giant Model 3 was featured on top of the Garage. It was later removed when the garage was revamped for the official release. * There was an Easter Egg featuring a red Model 3 with blue windows using the Rocket Fuel feature, located by the river on the city side. This was removed in a later update. * In the icon of the Rocket Fuel Update, there was a red Model 3 using rocket fuel. This resembles the launch that SpaceX did within a few days of the update being released. * asimo3089 has a Model 3 in real life. In addition, asimo3089 is a big fan of Tesla, as well as its founder, Elon Musk. As a result, he named ''Jailbreak's Rocket Fuel brand "SpaceZ", based off of Musk's space company, "SpaceX." * Before Jailbreak was released, the Model 3 was used for another one of asimo3089's games. * Previously, if the tires of a Model 3 were popped, the car would fling away (most of the time it would fly off the map). This bug was later patched. * If a player crashes into an object with the Model 3, there is a chance that it will start spinning in place. The car will spin increasingly faster, and will eventually be flung off the map. Some people call this “ufo mode”. * This was the first electric car to be added in Jailbreak. Category:Vehicles Category:General Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Tesla Category:Four Seat Vehicles